the_reckonersfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamity (character)
Calamity is an entity from another world, and the source of all Epic power. He appears as a star, the natural red light of his true form amplified by the International Space Station's glass form. He believed that humans are evil and corruptable by power, until he learned that he was the source of the corruption. He has the personality of a spoiled child despite his power, and finds the lower world of Earth and its stimuli repulsive. When he intervenes on Earth he calls himself Larcener. As Larcener, he is the ruler of what was originally Atlanta (now its a moving city made of salt and was currently in Kansas in Book 3 "Calamity"). After taking Prof's powers, he revealed his true identity and explained why he created Epics. After being shown an alternate reality of a different Steelheart and Firefight with the Reckoners, Calamity disappears. Abilities * Gifting: All Epic power is the result of Calamity gifting some of his own powers. * Assuming: Calamity can take back the powers he has granted with about 30 seconds of contact. This doesn't work on an Epic who has conquered the darkness, as once an Epic conquers the darkness, they separate their power from Calamity's control. * Epic Mastery: As the source of Epic power, Calamity can control the powers of other Epics to a degree. He was able to absorb the power of one of Obliteration's bombs and effortlessly destroyed Prof's force fields. This works even on people who have conquered his darkness, since Prof had done so before Calamity destroyed his force fields. * Other Powers: Calamity has uncountable Epic powers, which at the very least include: ** Several prime invincibilities: *** Invulnerability: impervious to any harm *** Regeneration: the ability to rapidly heal *** Danger Sense: ability to detect danger *** Decoy Creation: creating clones ** Illumination: He glows crimson ** Matter''' Creation': He can create virtually anything. However, the objects would eventually fade ** '''Flight': He can fly, according to David ** Epic Dowsing: He can track down any Epics, no matter where they hide ** Sedation: He can put people to sleep via touch ** Thermal Manipulation: David states he can control heat and cold ** Glass Transmutation: He can change things into glass like the space station he resides in (similar with Steelheart does with his steel transmutation) ** Spacial Distortion: He can distort the amount of space in an area, effectively bending reality ** Size Manipulation: It appears that Larcener has the ability to manipulate his height to a degree, though to what extent is unknown ** Fatigue Immunity: He doesn't ever need to rest ** Teleportation: Calamity appears to be able to teleport himself and other objects short distances and perhaps farther. The objects don’t have to be touching him in order to teleport them ** Salt Transmutation: Calamity can turn huge swaths of land to salt including plants ** Light Manipulation: He is able to produce lasers and lights Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Males